Stuck in a Tree
by neo8
Summary: The Inuyasha version of that one Hey Arnold where they're stuck in a tree. Co-written with Piewolvesandsuch, we wrote this on a sugar-high. PLEAS REVEW!


Disclaimer: Me (Piewolvesandsuch) and Neo are writing this together. We own Hana, she owns Sisishe, I own Kameko, and someone who isn't us owns Hey Arnold, from which this was taken. Inuyasha doesn't belong to us either.  
  
  
Kameko, Inuyasha, and Shippo are stuck in a tag tree. The kind of tree that takes a demon's powers and makes them human. Or so says Neo and she's not reliable. Anyway, Kameko has blonde hair and Shippo's is still red. But they don't have tails or demon ears or demon feet. We all know what Inuyasha looks like. Shippo is 15*.  
  
Kameko: Once again, we're stuck somewhere. And once again, its your fault!  
  
Inuyasha: MY fault? You chased me up the tree!  
  
Kameko: You ran up the tree, I had to chase you!   
  
Shippo: Why am I up here?  
  
Pie and Neo: Because we said so!  
  
Sisishe comes walking by underneath the tree with a basket. The basket is full of...um, drugs. Yes, that'll do.  
  
Sisishe singing: Lalalala...so I'll just walk...  
  
All: SISISHE!  
  
Sisishe: Hm? What? *Continues walking until she is hit by an acorn*. Hey!  
  
Inuyasha: Get us down!  
  
Sisishe: YOU GUYS ARE STUCK IN A TAG TREE?!?! HAHAHAHA!   
  
Kameko: Just get us down.  
  
Sisishe: I can't belive it! You guys are so stupid! Hahahaha-*branch she's climbing on breaks off, leaving her stuck up with them. Her hair turns brown and her eyes turn green*.   
  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Sisishe: Grrr...  
  
*An hour later*.  
  
Shippo (rocking in fetal position): We'll never get down...I'll have to marry a squirrel...never get down...  
  
Kameko: Shippo, shut up!  
  
Sisishe: Theres someone!  
  
*Hana (see Kameko and Sisishe, Baby-sitters. She's Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter. One of the many daughters. She's 4.)  
  
Hana: *looks up*. Why are you in the tree?  
  
Kameko: Talk to her!  
  
Inuyasha: Hana, I need you to do a special big girl job for Daddy.  
  
Hana: Birdy! *looks away*  
  
Inuyasha: FOCUS! Tell Mommy this right away.  
  
Hana: Ok.  
  
Inuyasha: We're stuck in a tree.  
  
Hana: Daddy and friends stuck in a tree.  
  
Inuyasha: Need help.  
  
Hana: Need help.  
  
Inuyasha: Don't stop for cookies.  
  
Hana: Don't stop except for cookies.  
  
Sisishe: No! DON't stop for cookies!  
  
Hana: Don't stop except for cookies.  
  
Kameko: DO NOT stop for cookies!  
  
Hana: Don't stop for cookies.  
  
All: Yes!  
  
Hana *walks off*: Daddy and friends stuck in a tree, don't stop for cookies. Daddy and friends stuck in a tree, don't stop for cookies.  
  
Kameko: She's not coming back, is she.  
  
Inuyasha: Nope.  
  
*Later*  
  
Sisishe: I found food! We're saved!  
  
Kameko: That is a twig.  
  
Sisishe: You all want to steal my twigs and ride my carcass down the tree to saftey. *hisses*.  
  
Shippo: Come on! Hana'll be back soon with help! Yep, any minute now!   
  
Inuyasha: Shippo, you've been saying that for two hours.  
  
Kameko: How can you tell?  
  
Inuyasha: Theres a sundial over there. *Points to a sundial about 10 feet away*.  
  
*Later still*  
  
Sesshomaru comes walking past the tree. Don't even ask why he's here. They call for help and he looks up.  
  
Sesshomaru: *after long pause*. You're all even more pathetic then I thought.  
  
Sisishe: Just help us down, Fluffy-boy.  
  
Sesshomaru: Why should I?   
  
Inuyasha: Because we'll kill you when we get down if you don't!  
  
Sesshomaru: IF you get down. *Kameko throws a huge branch and it hits Sesshomaru in the head, knocking him unconcious*.  
  
Inuyasha: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!  
  
Sisishe: HE COULD HAVE SAVED US!  
  
Kameko: It was worth it. *Sisishe and Inuyasha start strangling her*.  
  
Shippo: I know Sesshomaru'll wake up soon! Then he'll save us. Yep, any minute now!  
  
*STILL later*  
  
Kameko: It's hopeless! We'll be in this tree until we die!  
  
Sisishe: We're demons, we won't die for hundreds of years.  
  
Kameko: I know.   
  
Shippo: Come on, guys. Hana'll be back any minute now. Let's sing an inspiratatinol (sp?) song to pass the time. *Sings*. Deep, and wide, deep, and wide-  
  
Inuyasha: Shippo, I'm warning you...  
  
Shippo: There's a fountain flowing deep and wide! Deep and wide, deep and-*goes on and on like that*  
  
*20 minutes later*.  
  
Shippo: Let's sing it again! Deep and wide-  
  
Sisishe: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! *Thwacks Shippo, knocking him out of the tree and a long way to the ground*. OMG...what have I done? Is he ok?  
  
Kameko: *Looks down*. Uh...the important thing is that WE survived.   
  
Inuyasha: I think you just broke both his legs.  
  
Kameko: You're supposed to be his fiance.  
  
Sisishe: Shut up! We're just friends and you know it!  
  
Kameko: You always hurt the one you love.   
  
Sisishe: What about you and Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha and Kameko: *look at each other, then scream and move as far away as they can.*  
  
*even later, almost nighttime*.  
  
Sisishe is braiding some kind of rope out of vines and shreds of her shirt.  
  
Inuyasha: What are you doing?  
  
Sisishe: This is it! The solution to all our problems!  
  
Kameko: We're gonna hang ourselves?  
  
Sisishe: No! *Tosses the vine down. It rapidly trails off the branch*. We'll just pull ourselves to safe...*rope is gone*....tey.  
  
Kameko: Sisishe, you idiot! You forgot to tie it onto something!  
  
Sisishe: Who's shirt am I gonna use now?  
  
*They both look at Inuyasha*.  
  
Inuyasha: Whatever sick ideas you have, get them out of your head now. *They look at Kameko*.  
  
Kameko: I'll have to make a similar statement.  
  
*Midnight. Shippo and Sesshomaru are still lying unconcious at the bottom of the tree. The three in the tag tree are sleeping, leaning against branches or the trunk. A magpie lands at the trunk of the tree, where Inuyasha is leaning against the trunk. It watches him for a second, pecks out a few of his hairs for a nest, then hops over to Sisishe*.   
  
Sisishe in sleep: I'm the flying dutchman...I'm the flying dutchman...  
  
The bird goes over to Kameko.  
  
Kameko: *Jumps up*. CRAZY PINK GUMMI BUNNIES! *Instantly falls asleep again. The bird pecks at the jewel around her neck until it comes off. Then he carries it away*.  
  
*The next morning*.  
  
Kameko: MY JEWEL! MUST FIND JEWEL! REVENGE! REVENGE WITHOUT WARNING!  
  
Sisishe and Inuyasha: T_TU  
  
*Kikyo (one of the pups, once again read Kameko and Sisishe, Babysitters for the full story) walks by. The dead bird is strung over her shoulder, shot with an arrow. She looks up into the tree*.  
  
Sisishe: Get us down! We've been stuck in this tree all night!  
  
Kikyo: You know, theres a ladder right there. *Points to a ladder propped against the tree, several inches from Kameko's foot*.  
  
Inuyasha: *puts hands in face*.  
  
Sisishe: T_TU  
  
Kameko: *bangs head on tree*.  
  
OUT OF THE TREE  
  
The three are back in demon form. Shippo and Sesshomaru are still lying on the ground.  
  
Kameko: I wish I had my jewel back.  
  
The scorpion that was in KSB crawls out of the dead bird's mouth with the jewel in his claws. He hands it to Kameko.  
  
Kameko: Thanks.  
  
Scorpion: Sl'right.   
  
Inuyasha: What is that stupid thing? Why does he follow you everywhere?!  
  
The scorpion stings Inuyasha and runs away.  
  
Inuyasha: Ow! Kameko, I know you put him up that!  
  
Kameko: Maaaaybe.  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up you stupid-*he faints from the poison and lies convulsing on the ground*.  
  
Sisishe: Inuyasha? *Jabs him with a stick*. Kameko, is he ok?  
  
Kameko: What am I, a doctor?  
  
Sisishe: He's not moving.  
  
Kameko: *Shrugs and walks away*.  
  
Sisishe: *jabs him for another 10 minutes, then walks away, leaving the three unconcious*.  
  
*Hana comes walking back holding Kagome's hand. A cookie is in her other hand*.  
  
Hana: Here they are. *Notices the three on the ground*. Shippo? Daddy? Uh oh. *Walks off into sunset, even though it's morning*.  
  
THE END 


End file.
